


when lightning strikes

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Superpowers, WIP Amnesty, based on the missing/1-800-where-r-u series by meg cabot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Raven feels pretty comfortable blaming the whole thing on Clarke, honestly.Clarke gets detention for mouthing off to Principal Jaha about school-wide corruption and entrenched systems of oppression, and Clarke is Raven's ride home, and Clarke is some kind of master-manipulator with two years of friendship and six months of ill-advised dating's worth of dirt on her, so Raven is stuck in detention too. Raven is top of all of her classes except Biology, where she will grudgingly admit Monty Green has her beat, and she keeps her anti-establishment rebelliousness where teachers can't fuckingsee it, genius; Raven would never have been in detention if it weren't for Clarke, and detention is where it all starts.





	when lightning strikes

Raven feels pretty comfortable blaming the whole thing on Clarke, honestly. 

Clarke gets detention for mouthing off to Principal Jaha about school-wide corruption and entrenched systems of oppression, and Clarke is Raven's ride home, and Clarke is some kind of master-manipulator with two years of friendship and six months of ill-advised dating's worth of dirt on her, so Raven is stuck in detention too. Raven is top of all of her classes except Biology, where she will grudgingly admit Monty Green has her beat, and she keeps her anti-establishment rebelliousness where teachers can't fucking _see it_ , genius; Raven would never have been in detention if it weren't for Clarke, and detention is where it all starts. 

It's not so bad, to start with. Raven recognises a bunch of faces; Monty, who's set up a grow room in one of the old labs that's been in the process of demolition for as long as Raven's been here; Miller, who was caught stealing something – sources are conflicted as to what – from Kane's office; Harper and Monroe, who skipped class to make out in the bathroom; and Wells, who's sat by the window writing studiously in a workbook. Raven stops at his desk, frowning. 

“What are you doing here?” she asks, and frown the front of the classroom, Sinclair looks up and frowns. 

“No talking.”

“Oh, I'm not in detention,” Raven says, flashing him a smile. “I'm just with Clarke.”

Clarke waves at him. Sinclair shifts a dubious look between them. 

“Okay,” he says. “Talk quietly, then.”

“I'm not in detention either,” Wells says. “I have to wait for my dad, anyway, and this is as good a place as any to do it.”

“Nerd,” Raven says, but fondly, and Wells rolls his eyes instead of pointing out the hypocrisy. 

Clarke takes the seat next to Wells – best friends since foetushood privilege – and Raven carries on to the desk behind them. Bellamy Blake is sitting in the seat by the window, but Raven is undeterred. All anybody knows about him is that he drives a motorbike, he's Octavia Blake's big brother, and he just got out of juvie. For what, nobody knows, but the consensus is he shot a man. 

The thing is, he also works in her mom's auto-shop, and Raven's never been in at the same time as him, but when Raven told her mom the rumours, her mom just scoffed. Raven's mom can't be trusted on a lot other than cars, but her instincts about people are spot on, so. Raven isn't scared of him, is the point. 

“Hey shooter,” she says, and he looks up, turns a scowl on her. Raven smiles back at him, all teeth. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Knock yourself out,” Bellamy says, and Raven puts her stuff down, slides into the seat next to him. There's a stack of Greek literature on Bellamy's desk, and Raven flicks a curious glance at it, then at Bellamy. His face doesn't change, except for a slight tightening of his jaw. 

“You're reading The Iliad?” Raven asks, still curious, because no class at this school requires that as reading. 

Sinclair sighs. “Raven,” he says, and Raven smiles sunnily at him, says, “Sorry,” and Sinclair just shakes his head and goes back to his grading. Raven looks back at Bellamy, whose jaw is still clenched. 

“My mom's really into mythology,” he says tightly, like a secret prised out from between her hands. 

Raven knows he didn't have to give it to her, and she appreciates that he did, so she says, “I like that one about the guy who ends up chained to a rock.”

“Prometheus,” he says, immediately. He shifts, a slight redness on his cheeks. “He's tortured, for, like, ever.”

Raven shrugs. “And in return, humanity gets technology. It's poetic, or some shit.”

Bellamy's mouth twitches. It's not a smile, more like the promise of a one, tucked just out of sight, and it makes Raven feel weirdly giddy and triumphant. She wants to make him smile for real. She wants to keep talking to him, fuck, but Sinclair is glancing their way and she'll use up his goodwill and general adoration of her before long.


End file.
